Snake in the Grass
"Traverse a Cane Field and a Forested Hill as Dog Patrols and Technicals hunt you" - Spec Ops Description Snake in the Grass is a Spec Ops Mission featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. The objective of the player is to evade detection and cross a forested bluff, an access road and then a large cocaine field to reach the safety of an Irrigation Ditch. The level and amount of opposition increases as the player raises the difficulty. Overview Stealth is important in this level as the enemy will rush the player once they are discovered. Dogs and Dog Handlers should be the first targets as they will quickly locate the player and attract other enemies to the player. In addition the player should avoid Technicals and restrain from firing near them due to the heavy weapons they carry. Once in the cane field player's should relay on their ears and be ready to quickly silence human and canine enemies. While the lack of visibility is a curse and the crops slow down the player's mobility the same is true for enemies as well. In addition it takes enemies from outside the field longer to reach the player and the crops provide good visual camouflage provided the enemy isn't to persistent or has no dogs nearby. Walkthrough on Veteran Difficulty Almost immediately the player will see the silhouette of a single solider at the top of the bluff. As tempting as it is to take him out don't and take cover in the bushes and wait as he and two other enemies walk past before heading up the bluff. At the top go prone and watch as three more enemies move along the bottom of the hill clearing the vegetation. Ignore them and watch as a Technical drops off a Dog and Handler who start to patrol the road. Watch as they move along the edge of the forest and wait for them to stop by one of the forest clearing the enemies before ascending the hill to your position. Wait for them to reach the top of the path and take them out with a single shot (as at this point they are out of sight of the enemies at the bottom) before taking out the soldiers at the bottom one by one making sure that none of them see you shooing. Once they are dead slide down the hill and take cover in the bushes as a second technical arrives. Since the Technicals has stopped and is blocking your path the player has to clear it without alerting any of the crew to their location. This can be done by watching the gunner as he swings around, when he is facing arrive shoot the two enemies in the front and then finish him off. As soon as the Technical is cleared crawl underneath and slice the brake line, done by following the action prompt to mask the player’s scent from the dog. Coming down the road is a dog patrol consisting of five men and a dog, stay hidden until they pass and get ready to kill the soldier who comes back before bolting across the road into the field. In this section there is a whole new problem, Trip Flares hidden in the crops in addition to the patrols and randomly assigned soldiers emerging from the grass. Keep an ear open and crouch as you move along and if you see the prompt cut the wires when ever possible. In the area there are six patrol which move randomly so it is impossible to track them but if you are detected the player can quickly evade the follow up by killing the quickly and moving off to a new hiding place. As you reach the end of the level the player has to run the gauntlet of two parked Technicals. There is no way to covertly pass them without being detected by a patrol coming up behind you so we suggest switching to the pistol, if you hadn't already and legging it to the end. That said if you take out the gunners before you take the plunge there is less chance of being shot down. Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons Supressed M14 EBR, M9 w/ Tactical Knife, Frag Grenade x 4, Flashbang x 4 Enemy Weapons AK-47, Mini Uzi, SPAS-12, M4A1 Trivia Certain Lines are reused Campaign Dialogue from Supply and Demand as Condor 1 calls the player Cortez Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Special Ops Category:Levels